a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable system means for regulating the introduction and transdermal delivery of medicaments and therapeutics utilizing and integral to a microprocessor embedded dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to programmable system means embodied in the therapeutic apparatus which comprises a carrier unit, containing at least one microprocessor controlled transdermal dispenser, connected to a computer interface module embedded with appropriate software. The programming means specifically and uniquely provide patient customized limits and instructions for a removable dispenser with the ability to exist and function for patient use as a responsive entity after programming completion.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of transdermal drug delivery, the common approach to regimen management was to manufacture differing packages that would vary the concentration and amount of a drug to control the dispensing rate and duration respectively. Thus the healthcare professional commonly selects a preset dispenser that most closely approximates the needs of an individual patient.
In the prior art of programmable control for transdermal drug applicator systems, Bettinger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,527, discloses a microchip controlled patch with a multiplicity of medicinal vials that can responsively vary the drug selection, the initiation and cessation of dispensing, and the drug concentration. Bettinger leaves the patient locked into a responsive but preset regimen suitable for a wide group of patients, but only approximate for the needs of an individual patient.
In the prior art of programmable control for transdermal drug applicator systems, Sibalis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,786, disclose a microprocessor controlled wrist band worn transdermal dispenser preset with programmed instructions. This wrist band dispenser is susceptible to connection with some undisclosed external preprogrammed system, prepared in a doctor""s office, by means of the prongs of a plug. Neither the preprogrammed system components nor its functions are described or disclosed. This plug interface between the dispenser and the preprogrammed system is highly specific and non universal. The preprogrammed system of Sibalis severely limits the dispenser use for preset regimens for a broad class of patients, unsuitable for individual patient customization.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies and problems in the prior art, this invention teaches a programmable transdermal therapeutic apparatus comprising:
1) a detachable microprocessor system controlled medication dispensing device attached to and in close proximity to,
2) a detachable computer interface module, compatible with a personal computer, and further containing and storing
3) a query and translator program selected to be descriptive of a multiplicity of beneficial therapeutic regimens of at least one medication contained within and actively disposed within the medication dispensing device.
Thus when this detachable computer interface module is inserted into an active personal computer and the program is uploaded, this program is selected to query for an individual patient""s attributes, to translate the patient""s attributes into customized limits and instructions of a specific medication delivery regimen, and to download the regimen into the dispensing device.
This programmable transdermal therapeutic apparatus may comprise a medication dispensing device which is attached to and in close proximity to a detachable carrier unit, where the carrier unit is attached to this detachable computer interface module.
More specifically, this invention teaches a programmable transdermal therapeutic apparatus comprising:
1. a detachable carrier unit possessing: a) at least one disposable, removable transdermal dispenser comprising: i. at least one beneficial fluid, and ii. an embedded microprocessor system providing the means for actuation, pre-selected timing, rate, cycles, and duration of dispensing the beneficial fluids, and iii. dispenser activation means, connected by appropriate wiring means to, iv. independent power supply means connected by appropriate wiring means to the microprocessor system, and b) an auxiliary battery backup, connected by appropriate detachable wiring means to the transdermal dispenser, and c) the carrier unit possessing appropriate coupling means on a first side, furthermore the coupling means for temporary connection to,
2. a detachable computer interface module possessing: a) a first side with appropriate matching coupling means for temporary connection to the carrier unit, and b) a second opposing side with appropriate coupling means for temporary connection of the apparatus to a personal computer during programming of the microprocessor, and c) an appropriate download-capture mechanism, connected by appropriate detachable data wiring means to the removable transdermal dispenser, and further connected by appropriate data transport means to second side computer coupling means.
The therapeutic apparatus when in temporary direct compatible interconnection with a standard access port of a personal computing device, running software designed to query, interpret, and program the micro-processor memory provides for predetermined timing, rate, cycles, and duration of dispensing upon dispenser activation.
The disposable transdermal dispenser component of the present invention is activated when the protective storage shield is removed. Additionally, this microprocessor controlled dispenser possesses programming memory to begin system timing at the removal of the protective storage shield. Furthermore, this programming memory deactivates the dispenser upon the expiration date of the medications and the completion of the patient specified regimen.
The detachable carrier unit possesses an internal auxiliary battery. This battery serves as a power source for power backup and management, as well as to maintain an active dispenser during programming.
The computer interface module component of the present invention temporarily connects the carrier unit containing disposable dispenser to a personal computer through a standard access port. This computer interface module possesses at least one personal computer program internally resident on common computer input/output media.
The software run by the personal computing device is selected to possess the ability to query the personal computing device for time zone and location of system use and also to query the original equipment manufacturer internet site for the most current programming instructions and application data.
The software run by the personal computing device is further selected to possess the ability to query the pharmaceutical manufacturer internet site for drug recall information and to screen for drug interactions, alerting the healthcare professional as required.
This invention teaches a programmable transdermal therapeutic apparatus comprising a detachable computer interface module further possessing: a) a display for exhibiting independent alphanumeric data, where this alpha-numeric data is entered into this display with the use of and controlled by, b) a touchpad control containing multiple buttons selected for the ability to provide the functions of data display activation/deactivation, data category selection, and scrolling. Thus programming selection for an antidote based upon age, sex, weight, and particular chemical/biological hazard provides programming instruction to the dispenser of the therapeutic apparatus such that this antidote is administered to the patient upon dispenser activation.
The method of programming a transdermal dispenser of the present invention comprises the steps of:
1) booting up the personal computer,
2) inserting and connecting a computer interface module, connected by appropriate coupling means to a carrier unit conveying microprocessor controlled dispenser, to a personal computer,
3) permitting and commanding the personal computer software to recognize the presence of the microprocessor controlled dispenser,
4) permitting and commanding the personal computer software to query the health care professional, the personal computer, and the internet for patient and prescription data selected from a) the active medicinal agents of the prescription, b) sex, weight, and age of patient, c) special patient problems, d) time zone and location of system use, e) pharmaceutical recall information, and f) drug interaction data,
5) permitting personal computer software to interpret the data input of the healthcare professional,
6) permitting personal computer to utilize computer interface module to program the dispenser microprocessor memory by saving interpreted parameters to the microprocessor,
7) permitting personal computer software to record the prescription data,
8) permitting personal computer software program closing,
9) disconnecting the therapeutic apparatus from the personal computer and disconnecting the carrier unit from the computer interface module,
10) removing the microprocessor controlled dispenser from the carrier unit,
11) removing protective activation shield of the microprocessor controlled dispenser thereby activating the microprocessor controlled dispenser and attaching the microprocessor controlled dispenser to the skin at an appropriate location,
12) program dispensing by dispenser of at least one beneficial fluid during the prescribed dispensing duration,
13) removing microprocessor controlled dispenser at completion of the prescribed dispensing duration by the appropriate individual.
The present invention is a programmable therapeutic apparatus comprising
a) a microprocessor controlled medication dispensing transdermal device, including a patch, communicating by detachable means with
b) a carrier unit communicating by detachable means with
c) a removable computer interface module containing and storing for upload to and activation within a personal computing device a program comprising
a first program component selected to be descriptive of a multiplicity of beneficial therapeutic regimens of at least one medication contained within and actively disposed within said transdermal device,
a second program component selected to query for an individual patient""s attributes
a third program component selected to translate said patient""s attributes into customized limits and instructions of a specific beneficial therapeutic regimen compatible with said attributes, and
a fourth program component selected to download said regimen to
d) said carrier unit possessing means for programming of said transdermal device so as to dispense said regimen as an independent entity after programming completion, detachment of said patch from said carrier unit, and application.
A general object of the present invention is to attain the means that provides for a programmable transdermal dispenser to exist and function on its own for patient use as a responsive and independent entity.
Another general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means in a facile manner providing for the programming of the dispenser via a computer interface by any healthcare professional using the ubiquitous personal computer.
An additional general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means to provide for variation in timing of the administration of medication. Medications may be administered on an hourly, daily, circadian rhythm, weekly, or any such appropriate basis as deemed necessary by the healthcare professional.
A still additional general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means to provide for exact control of variation in duration of the administration of medication. The duration of the administration of medication for the patient may be any such appropriate number of days as deemed necessary by the healthcare professional.
A still additional general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means to provide for instantaneous control of the variation in dispensing rate of medication due to the program and/or the sensors.
A still additional general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means to provide for a pre-programmed multi-drug regimen.
A still additional general object of the present invention is to readily achieve programmable system means to provide for the automatic dislodgment of the dispenser from the patient upon completion of the administration of medication.
A still additional general object of the present invention is to achieve facile programming selection, while the patch remains anchored in the therapeutic apparatus, of antidotes for exposure to hazardous chemical and biological agents.
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the microprocessor controlled dispenser and its internal programming with the accompanying means for the selective dispensing of medications, on-command by program instruction, timing, rate, cycles, and duration.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the computer interface module or docking module which provides for programming the microprocessor controlled dispenser utilizing a personal computer with ease and great facility.
An additional feature of the present invention resides in the internal programming of the microprocessor controlled dispenser which insures greater drug efficacy due to expiration date dispenser deactivation.
A still additional feature of the present invention resides in the dispenser means for selective dispensing on-command by program instruction which prevents medication overdose because of predetermined timing, rate, cycles, and duration.
A still additional feature of the present invention resides in the precise dosage of medication by program to children based on weight rather than age criteria.
A still additional feature of the present invention resides in the touchpad control and display unit of the computer interface module which provides the means for facile programming selection of antidotes for hazardous agent exposure.
It will be known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the microprocessor controlled dispenser may display program input data.
It will be additionally known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the microprocessor controlled dispenser may possess either an ambient light sensor or a movement/activity sensor.
It will be further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the microprocessor controlled dispenser may possess a temperature sensor. Dispensing would cease should the body temperature fall below a pre-set level so that that the adhesively attachable transdermal dispenser may be reattached to the patient if it becomes dislodged. The dispenser internal timing system would adjust accordingly.
It will be still further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the carrier unit conditions electrical signals sent to the dispenser and vice versa. If the carrier unit is configured as a floppy disk, it may have its own separate power supply.
It will be still further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the personal computer software feeds back the results of data input.
It will be still further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the personal computer software requests approval of results.
It will be still further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the personal computer software provides for the printing out and saving to a file of the healthcare provider""s record.
It will be still further known to one of ordinary skill in the art that the internal programming of the microprocessor controlled dispenser has a unique serial number.
These and other modifications and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description of embodiments in this invention.